Please Love Me
by Atanza
Summary: Rizzoli & Isles have everything going for them. They start having serious conversations about marriage and children, but something in Maura keeps holding back. Together the women search for a solution, while normal life continues. Should they adopt a child? Or do they make babies themselves? Do they marry or do they choose not to? And what will Constance think? Find out!
1. Prologue

**Hey all! This fanfic starts as if season 5, episodes 9 - 12 didn't happen, so picking up after S05E08. It contains loads of spoilers, so if you haven't seen it yet, I'd wait reading this until you have. Rated M ****because, well, you'll see. Of course I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did...**

It had been exactly 6 months, 6 months had passed since her life was turned up side down. It had most certainly not been easy. Jane, her Jane, the woman she loved the most, had been pregnant. That part was great, it was perfect, especially because the father of her child was out of the picture. Now, that sounds weird, I know, but the news came like a smack in her face. She was able to show her genuine happiness, but it had been a huge set back for her. She had been making up the courage for weeks, months, hell, years even, to tell that woman that she loved her. A lot.  
>The news that she was pregnant just made that a lot harder, but it was great news. She wasn't far along and not many people knew, when she went into that building, alone, to safe a homeless girl. It had been the end of her babies life, which hadn't even started yet. Still, that day lead them to the point where they are now. They now are that perfect couple you see in the movies. That walk down the street hand in hand with perfect similes on their faces, so in love that the hearts almost fly around them.<p>

She snaps out of her thoughts as a soft hand places on her shoulder. "Hey there, daydreamer", says a, more than usual, husky voice, clearly she just woke up. The warm body presses against her back. The woman standing behind her buries her face in the crook of her neck, placing three soft kisses on the other woman's skin. Jane's hands place over the back of Maura's hands and their fingers intertwine as Jane wraps their arms around Maura's body. She rhythmically swings the body from left to right, as she sniffs the honey colored hair. They don't say anything, they just stand there, enjoying each others soft skin and lovely smelling hair in morning glory. A ray of sun shines through the curtain, wrapping the couple in a gold glow. "Isn't this great?", asks Jane.

A gush of air escapes Maura's lips, she turns her body around, now facing the much taller brunette whose hands are now wrapped around her waist. She stands on the very tips of her toes and places a gentle kiss on the other ladies lips. A hot feeling goes through both their stomachs. The brunette pulls away and sighs audible. "I am so n-", she is cut off as the medical examiner jumps and wraps her arms around her neck as she places herself on the kitchen counter.

Jane's body is on fire as the tiny person speaks, "Just shut up and take me to church". Jane didn't need more than that. Her hands immediately searched for the bottom of her shirt as she crashed her lips onto Maura's. Between kisses she gasped for air, trying to make sense of her girlfriend's pajama shirt. "God-", she tries to speak in between kisses, but Maura barely lets her. "Maur!", she pulls away. "Can you help me taking these off?", she stands there with frowned eyebrows, her hands making frustrated gestures.

The light brown eyes twinkle as Maura giggles. "You shouldn't be so fed up you know, it heightens your levels o-", she pauses as the brunette walks away. "Wait, Jane! Where are you going?"

"Wait here while I cool my shit down here", Jane points at her waist, "Then you can talk to me about what hormones and other fantastic stuff is going on in my body because I'm turned on and frustrated because of your pajamas." She is about to turn around and walk to their bedroom when Maura jumps off of the counter and takes off her pajama shirt, leaving her in just her bra and pants. Jane turns back to face Maura and her mouth forms a slight 'O' as she runs a hand through her messy curls, trying not to start drooling. "Yeah, you know what?", says the detective as she slowly starts moving towards her girlfriend, "I think that cool down can wait until we finish what we started." A smirk comes over her face as she sprints towards the delicate body of her girlfriend and sweeps her off of her feet. The woman crosses her legs around Jane's waist and pulls her in for a kiss. It starts off sweet and loving, but it slowly turns into a passionate, hot kiss as Jane starts moving their bodies up the stairs.

**Okay, no tease at all. Let me know what you think! I'm planning on uploading weekly, if not more often.**


	2. The Hunt

**Soo, I guess I kept my promise, it's still friday and here is the next update! I'm kind of getting into the story now. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>The weather sucks, the sky is grayer than ever and the rain comes crashing against the windows. Every now and then the sky lit up and it would be growling with rage. She lies awake, the blonde is in a deep sleep using her belly as a pillow. She just lied there staring at the white ceiling, listening to the ticking of the rain. These were the moments she lived for. Everything seemed peaceful, there were no obligations, just her and the woman of her dreams. They both weren't on call today, so they would just have a day for themselves. Her eyes were glued to her girlfriends body, who slowly started waking up. She smiled.<p>

A sigh escaped the still half asleep woman, "Morning sexy", she said barely audible, a smirk sliding on her face as she turned her front towards Jane, so they could see each others faces.

"Hey there", Jane wriggled a little under Maura's weight, who had closed her eyes again and was drifting back off to sleep. "Maur", Jane sat up, looked in the deep honey eyes and kissed her good morning. Maura sighed and tried to sleep again. Jane smoothly got Maura to lay on a pillow and got out of the bed herself. She stretched her body, her back cracking a little. She tiptoed to the window and cracked it a little, breathing in the smell of the rain. She loved it when it rained. That is, when she was at home, when she had to work she absolutely hated it. Right now the weather was perfect for watching a movie and just stay in bed for the rest of the day. She turned to the bed and put the blankets over the curled up body and pecked her on the cheek. She opened the door as silent as she could and went to grab a hoodie from Maura's overfilled closet. She found a hoodie that once had probably belonged to a man, because it must be way to big for her small body. She pulled it over her head and went downstairs to make breakfast for the two of them. It wasn't her strongest point, normally she would just pull something that had expired out of the fridge but she was such a show off when it came to Maura.  
>She was exploring the cook inside of her when she heard someone come down the stairs. She quickly wiped the counter off and put dirty tools in the sink, Maura absolutely hated coming down and finding her kitchen absolutely wrecked. She did a pirouette to check if there was anything out of place and then acted like she had just been standing behind the stove all the time. She innocently looked up as a sleepy Maura entered room. She came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter and rubbed her eyes as she yawned.<p>

"You kept me up last night, I'm tired now", Maura stated. Jane chuckled and walked up to her and placed her warm hands lovingly on her girlfriends waist. She brought her face over but didn't kiss her just yet. She rubbed her nose against her and then kissed her softly. When they parted she paused a second and looked into her beautiful eyes. Then she turned back to the stove, straddling Maura's hip with one hand. She divided the scrambled eggs over 2 plates and brought them over to the table. She turned to face her girlfriend and walked towards her, offering her hand. She elegantly brought her over and offered her a seat. She quickly went over to the other side of the table and took a seat herself.

"You better like it", she started, taking a piece of scrambled eggs in her mouth and chewing on it. "I really did my best", she says honestly, looking her girlfriend in the eyes. Jane watches her eat some of the eggs. Maura made a face and shook her head, standing up and walking towards the sink. "Wh-. Maur?" Jane said and hurried towards her girlfriend who was now leaning over the sink. Jane expected her to be throwing up, but she wasn't. She put her hand on her back. She pulled Maura's hair back and brought her face over to hers. Maura stood there trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm kidding!", she yelled between laughs. Jane's face predicted a thunderstorm. She threw a tickle attack to the small woman, who was crying with laughter now. "Jane stop! I'm begging you!", Maura fell to the ground still laughing, trying to get the brunette off of her. "Mercy! I'm begging for mercy! Stahp Jane!", Jane responded by pinning the blonde to the ground and sitting on her hips, her hands next to her head, lost in her eyes that had the same color as her hair.

"I love you, woman", she said. She pecked her lips quickly three times and then pulled her up by her hands. "Come on, finish your way too delicious scrambled eggs, you little brat." They sat down in silence. Jane plays with her food.

"Jane, what's up?", asks Maura, trying to make eye contact. She put a hand on hers. "Whats bugging you babe?", a sigh escapes Jane's mouth.

"We've talked about this a while back and you know I love living in your house, but I think it's time to find a place we can call ours", she stated straight up. Maura smiled at the sight of her girlfriend.

"I think your right", says Maura, letting go of Jane's hand whose eyebrows fly up.

"Really?", she says excitedly. "Maura, that's great! We could go on the haunt for a house today!", implies Jane.

"Yeah, I suppose we could", starts Maura. "It's not like we have much to do today", she stated.

Jane jumps off her seat, "Yes! Yes okay, you finish breakfast and I'll make some calls", she starts hovering over her body with her hands in search for her phone. Maura watches her girlfriend run up the stairs and back down. A head comes around the corner. "Babe, have you seen my phone?"

Maura cracks a smile, "Jane, it's right there on the kitchen counter", she giggles.

"Oh", says Jane, walking into the kitchen grabbing her phone. "Thanks Maur."

* * *

><p>"Oh, my god", the two woman step into a cozy building. "Jane, I've never seen a place like this before!", Maura's voice is higher than normal. Jane cracks a smile at the sight of her girlfriend's excitement.<p>

"So, you like it, huh?" Jane puts an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

Maura nods, "Yeah, already. And I've only seen the hallway and the front of it!" Maura looks Jane in the eye, and their mouths meet.

Jane pulls away, "Let's go explore", Jane grimaces. Maura grabs her girlfriend's hand and pulls her towards the living room. This was the third and last house they would visit today. The living room was modern but cozy, yet not incredibly small. In the center of the living room was a beautiful fire place. It had a gorgeous kitchen, which was placed in a corner of the living room, just like in Jane's place, only bigger. The floors were made out of wood, and it creaked as they walked up the stairs. It was cleverly designed. The corridor was like a bridge above the hallway. There were big windows and there was a beautiful view from the corridor. To the right was a fancy bathroom. To their left were three bedrooms. The master bedroom had a huge walk in wardrobe, which got Maura only more excited. The two other bedrooms would function perfectly as rooms for kids.

Maura turned to Jane, "You know babe, I do really want kids", she started.

Jane frowned, "You want to have this conversation right now?"

Maura giggled, "Well, not necessarily, I just wanted to point out that this house would be perfect with kids", Maura stated, pointing out of the huge windows from the corridor. "There is a huge backyard, we could have animals."

Jane laughed, "Yeah, like Bass. I'm sure that would be perfect, a little Bass family too."

Maura tapped Jane on her upper arm, "No, I was thinking dogs and horses, actually."

"Wow really? That's like having multiple kids at once."

"Well, it's just an ideal, it might never happen."

"We'll see, we at least still have Jo Friday", the brunette takes Maura's hand. "So, what do you think?"

A furrow forms between Maura's eyes, "About animals?"

Jane laughs, "No, about the house!"

Maura giggles, "Oh, well, the house is amazing. What do _you_ think?"

Jane smiles, "I can't wait to move in."

"Good, I can't either." They go downstairs and talk to the real estate agent. They leave the house and get into the car. "Jane, you're incredibly quiet."

A sigh escapes Jane's mouth, "I know, Maura. This is the perfect place for us. I can see us living in it and all that, but it's way to expensive."

"Jane, it isn't for me", Maura is telling the truth, and Jane knows that.

"I know babe, but this is supposed to be _our_ house, which means I should be paying as well."

"Yeah, but it would only be fair if I would pay a bigger amount than you, since I have a higher income."

"Maybe..."

"Come on, let's go home. We'll talk about it there. We have to figure out a way to get your mother a place as well. Let's not do that here. Okay?" Maura caresses her hand.

"Alrigh-" Jane's phone rings. "Oh, dammit." The moments she slides her phone out of it's holder, Maura's phone rings too.

"_Jane, we need you right away_", Korsak.

"What's wrong?"

"_I'll text you the address, we have a dead kid Jane._" Jane's expression turns concerned.

Her eyes meet Maura's, "Okay, Maura is with me, we're on our way."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Seriously, let me know what you guys think! Also, if you see any mistakes, let me know. I'm Dutch so maybe my English is a little off from time to time. I hope you guys liked it! <strong>


End file.
